simsfanonfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Good Morning San Myshuno - Capítulo 18: Good Night San Myshuno
Introdução O décimo oitavo e último capítulo de Good Morning San Myshuno foi escrito por QG e RosaMafalda17, e as fotos foram tiradas por RosaMafalda17. Capítulo — Mary: Vamos ficar livres, finalmente! — Abee: Mal posso esperar! Enquanto caminhavam, duas meninas passaram com sacolas cheias de coisas de festa. — Abee: Ei, isso parece pesado, querem ajuda? A primeira garota era morena e gordinha, e deu um suspiro de alívio. — Garota: Obrigada! — Abee: Sem problemas. — Mary: Isso tudo é para o Baile? A outra garota, que era ruiva e magrela respondeu. — Garota: Sim, sim. — Mary: Podemos ajudar a organizar? — Garota (ruiva): Se não for incomodar... — Mary: Não tem problema. — Garota (gordinha): Ah, meu nome é Bree. — Garota (ruiva): E eu sou a Susan. — Mary: Prazer, Bree e Susan. — Bree: Todos do primeiro ano estão no ginásio arrumando as coisas. — Mary: Ok, vamos lá. — Uniya: Mais trabalho? Ahhhwwwww! — Amanda: Para de reclamar. 350px|center|thumb|3 horas depois... — Uniya: Finalmente!!!! — Abee: Nem demorou. — Uniya: Nem demorou?! — Amanda: Foram 3 horas de carregar pratinhos, Uniya... — Uniya: Tá, tá, tá. — Bree: Obrigada mais uma vez pela ajuda! — Mary: De nada, se precisarem de mais alguma coisa, é so chamar. — Amanda: Precisamos ir agora. — Mary: Verdade, temos ensaio... tchau! Mary foi a última a sair do ginásio, e ao sair, acabou se esbarrando com Tristan. — Tristan: Mary! Você tá bem? — Mary:... Tô. — Tristan: Deixa eu te ajudar.... Mary se levanta e arruma sua roupa. — Mary: Não precisa. — Tristan: Olha, eu queria conversar, sobre aquele... — Mary: Não temos nada para conversar, Tristan. — Tristan: Mary, espere! Mary finge que não escuta e sai de perto. Quando ela chega no estúdio 7, que foi onde marcaram o ensaio, todos já estavam prontos. 350px|center — Amanda: Onde você estava? — Mary: Acabei esbarrando em um merda... — Amanda: Qual deles? Tem muitos nessa escola... — Mary: Bloom, como você está? — Bloom: Um pouco enjoada, mas eu vou ficar bem. — Uniya: Vocês já pensaram na música que vão tocar? — Mary: One Kiss, da cantora Dua Lipa. — Abee: Então, vamos começar... — Justino: Vou cuidar do vídeo atrás de vocês. — Amy: Então, você precisa encontrar o Clyde, agora. Justino sai do estúdio. — Abee: Ok meninas, vamos começar. "Justino!", grita alguém. — Justino: Tio Clyde, finalmente te encontrei. — Clyde: Eu também, você está com o pen drive de provas? — Justino: Estou. — Clyde: Vem comigo. — Justino: O que foi? — Clyde: Eu descobri o que o Sr. Mei quer com a escola. Clyde leva Justino até o quarto da Professora Rose. — Justino: Onde está a professora Rose? — Clyde: Tomando banho. Justino fica vermelho. — Justino: O que descobriu? — Clyde: Sabe aquela porta no último andar? — Justino: Sei. — Clyde: É o que tem lá dentro. — Justino: O que tem lá? — Clyde: É um tipo de cofre. — Justino: Cofre? — Clyde: Sim. Cada aluno, depois de se formar, tem direito a uma quantia daquele dinheiro para começar sua carreira... — Justino: Tá mas... Por que ele ia querer pegar o dinheiro de alguns alunos? — Clyde: Justino, essa escola abriga um total de 1.527 alunos. — Justino: Que?! — Clyde: Por você ser protagonista, você quase nunca vê eles. — Justino: Não quebra a quarta parede... continua. — Clyde: E cada um, tem direito a mais ou menos, §140.000. — Justino: Agora isso faz sentido mas... e a Sarah? — Clyde: Ela é so uma garota mimada que quer coisas demais. — Justino: Então isso é mais uma prova? — Clyde: Sim. Agora, me ajude a juntar todas as provas em um único vídeo. — Justino: Ok. 350px|center|thumb|2 horas depois... — Clyde: Ficou ótimo, obrigado Justino. — Justino: De nada, acho melhor eu voltar para o meu quarto agora... Justino sai do quarto. — Rose: Finalmente estamos sozinhos rsrsrs. 350px|center|thumb|No quarto das meninas... — Bloom: Ficou ótimo, vamos arrasar no baile! — Mary: Foi melhor ainda sem a Sarah pra ficar irritando! — Abee: Verdade... A... — Uniya: Sarah... *Silêncio* — Mary:... Amanda? — Amanda: Oi. — Mary: Onde você colocou a Sarah...? — Amanda: Hm? *Silêncio* — Amanda: MERDA!!! Amanda sai do quarto correndo. — Bloom: Vamos atrás dela, ela é bem lerda... Vai se atrapalhar toda. "Onde você colocou ela?!", disse Mary ao alcançar Amanda. — Bloom: Responde, Amanda. — Amanda: Calma, calma, calma. — Mary: Por que estamos entrando na cozinha?! — Abee: Amanda?! — Uniya: Apenas funcionários podem entrar na cozinha!! — Mary: O que ela está fazendo? — Amy: Amanda, onde você colocou a Sarah?? Amanda some na cozinha escura. — Bloom: Responde! — Amanda: Abre, abre, abre!!!! — Uniya: Amy, acende a luz. Amy acende a luz da cozinha. — Todas: O FREEZER??!!!!! — Amanda: EU TAVA CARREGANDO UM CORPO NO MEIO DA NOITE EM UMA ESCOLA, O QUE VOCÊS QUERIAM? — Bloom: Uh, colocasse ela no quarto, amarrada?! — Amanda: Parem de reclamar e me ajudem!!!! Levou 5 minutos até a porta do freezer se abrir. Encolhida em um canto de papelão, estava Sarah com uma fita na boca, que estava azul. 350px|center — Bloom: Palmas para a Amanda... — Mary: Gente, vamos tirar ela daqui... 350px|center|thumb|No quarto das meninas... — Amy: Gente, será que ela morreu? — Uniya: Acho que não... — Amy: Que pena... "Mmmmmhmhmhmm" — Mary: Ela tá acordando... — Amanda: Aumenta o nível do termostato. — Bloom: Eu to suando igual um porco aqui... Sarah abre o olho. 350px|center — Sarah: Hmm? — Mary: Como será que ela vai reagir? — Sarah: HMHHMHMMMMMMMMM!!!!!! — Uniya: Tira essa fita da boca dela! — Amanda: Mas e se machucar? — Bloom: Esse é o objetivo. Bloom segura a ponta da fita e tira com força. — Sarah: Aaaaaaaaaaaa! — Bloom: Gente, ela tá quase muda... — Sarah: Vocês! Minha voz! Minha linda voz! O que vocês fizeram?!! — Bloom: Linda? Fizemos um favor. — Sarah: Eu vou falar tudo para o diretor! Sarah se levanta e vai em direção à porta. — Amanda: Não vai não. — Yatta: Devolve meu livro, Amanda! Amanda pega um livro grosso de Yatta e joga em Sarah, fazendo ela desmaiar. — Amanda: O que??!!!! Ela ia contar tudo!! — Abee: Que livro... 2355 páginas!!!!! — Yatta: E esse é só o volume 1. — Abee: De quantos? — Yatta: 10... — Mary: Ok gente, vamos ter que deixar ela aqui até a noite do baile. — Yatta: Eles vão perceber que ela sumiu... — Bloom: E vão pular de alegria! — Mary: Me ajudem a amarrar ela. — Amy: Tem umas cordas no ginásio, vou lá pegar. Amy sai do quarto. — Uniya: Acho melhor eu voltar para o meu quarto... Você também Abee... — Abee: Verdade, uma das "colegas" é uma fofoqueira... — Uniya: Tchau, meninas. Uniya e Abee saem do quarto. 350px|center — Bloom: Ok, me ajude a carrrgar ela, Yatta. Yatta larga o diário e ajuda Bloom a levar Sarah até um canto do quarto. Amanda pega uma fita e coloca na boca de Sarah. — Mary: Eu tô me sentindo horrivel... — Bloom: Eu não, ela merece isso. "Voltei", diz Amy ao abrir a porta. — Bloom: Me dá a corda. — Amy: Vocês pararam pra pensar que ela não come à um bom tempo? — Mary: Verdade... — Amy: Trouxe isso que achei na cozinha. Amy mostra um saco. — Bloom: O que é? Amy tira a fita da boca de Sarah e enfia a comida la dentro. — Amy: Comida de cachorro. Amy coloca novamente a fita. — Mary: Por que tem comida de cachorro na cozinha? — Amy: Acho que ela estava dando isso para a gente comer... Amanda corre para o banheiro. 350px|center — Amanda: Eu vou vomitar... Bloom amarra Sarah. — Mary: Onde vamos colocar ela? Bloom arrasta Sarah e a coloca debaixo da cama. — Bloom: Pronto, agora... Vamos dormir. 350px|center|thumb|No dia do baile... "Mary..." "Acorda..." "MARY!!!!", Bloom grita no ouvido de Mary, fazendo com que ela caia no chão. — Mary: O que foi? — Amanda: A Sarah não está mais aqui! — Mary: O que?! Mary olha debaixo da cama e só vê a corda do ginásio. — Mary: Quem amarrou? — Bloom: Eu, e fiz questão de amarrar bem forte... — Amy: Mary, olhe bem para a corta, alguém cortou ela. — Yatta: Então alguém entrou aqui. — Bloom: Vamos ter que procurar! — Amanda: Mas temos que nos arrumar para o baile... — Amy: Então nos arrumamos e procuramos antes de começar o baile. — Yatta: É tipo aquelas séries de mistério, as principais sempre estão bem vestidas antes de uma grande revelação... — Mary: Ok, mas se ela contar para alguém o que aconteceu... estamos ferradas. 350px|center|thumb|4 horas depois... — Mary: Ok, estamos prontas. — Yatta: Vamos nos separar. — Amy: Eu vou para o hall de entrada. — Amanda: Vou para o andar de salas. — Mary: Vou olhar o último andar. — Bloom e Yatta: Vou olhar... o segundo andar. — Yatta: Vamos juntas! — Bloom: Ok. — Amanda: Se encontrarem a Abee ou a Uniya, avisem o que esta acontecendo. *POV: Amanda* Amanda vai para o andar de salas de aula. Ele está deserto, se não contar com dois adultos se beijando no escuro. 350px|center — Amanda: Professora Rose, Clyde! — Rose: Amanda! — Clyde: Nessa escola só existe esses alunos? — Rose: É porque o resto é figurante... — Amanda: Estamos com um pequeno probleminha... — Clyde: O que foi? — Amanda: Não conseguimos encontrar a Sarah. — Rose: Como assim? Vocês estavam com ela? — Amanda: ...Bem... (...) — Rose: VOCÊS AMARRARAM ELA?!!! — Amanda: Não grita!!!! — Clyde: Rose, se acalme... Vamos te ajudar, Amanda. — Amanda: Obrigada. *POV: Amy* — Amy: Que vestido apertado... fica difícil de correr... "Amy!" — Amy: Uniya, finalmente encontrei alguém. — Uniya: O que foi? — Amy: A Sarah conseguiu fugir. — Uniya: Onde estão as outras? — Amy: Nos separamos, me ajude a encontrar a Sarah. — Uniya: Ok, ok. *POV: Mary* Como o último andar não passava de um corredor, Mary só deu uma olhada. — Mary: Ninguém por aqui... Quando Mary ia sair do último andar, alguém a pega pelo braço e tampa sua boca. — Mary: Mhmmhmmmm "Shshshhhhh" A pessoa solta Mary e ela olha para trás. — Mary: Sarah! — Sarah: Mary... O que está fazendo no último andar? — Mary: Procurando você. — Sarah: Pois é, uma pena que não vai conseguir contar para ninguém que me encontrou. — Mary: O que? Sarah tira uma arma do bolso e aponta-a para Mary. 350px|center — Sarah: Paradinha. — Mary: Sarah... — Sarah: Cala a boca! *POV: Yatta e Bloom* — Bloom: Vou olhar o banheiro. — Yatta: Ok, vou olhar as salas que tem aqui. Bloom entra no banheiro feminino. 350px|center — Bloom: Parece vazio... Alguém abre a porta e empurra Bloom. — Bloom: Que merd... "Cala a boca, sapatona de merda" — Bloom: N-Nunno? — Nunno: Nem sei porque você está surpresa... — Bloom: Eu tô procurando a Sarah, não você, palito! — Nunno: Eu sei. — Nunno: Fui eu que tirei ela de lá. — Bloom: O que?! — Nunno: Veja bem... meu pai precisa de dinheiro, e viu uma boa oportunidade nesta escola. — Bloom: Então você está no meio disso tudo. — Nunno: Estou. — Bloom: O que vai fazer? — Nunno: Algo que comecei no passado mas nao tive tempo de terminar. Nunno puxa o cabelo de Bloom e a joga na parede. — Bloom: YATTA!!! Nunno tranca a porta. — Bloom: Nunno, não faça isso! "BLOOM!!??" "TA TRANCADA!!!" — Bloom: YATTA! — Nunno: Cala a boca! Nunno segura os braços de Bloom e levanta seu vestido. — Bloom: Mmmhmm "Ei babaca." Nunno olha para trás. — Abee: Encoste mais um dedo nela, e você morre. Abee chuta Nunno bem no meio das pernas. Ele cai no chão e geme de dor. — Abee: Vem, Bloom. Bloom abraça Abee. 350px|center — Bloom: Você estava aqui dentro esse tempo todo? — Abee: Eu bebi muito suco... — Bloom: Vamos sair daqui. — Abee: E o que fazemos com ele? Bloom dá um chute no mesmo lugar que Abee deu, fazendo Nunno começar a chorar, ao mesmo tempo que Abee destranca a porta. — Yatta: Meu Deus, o que aconteceu??! — Bloom: Nada, o que importa é que estamos bem. — Yatta: Ainda temos que achar a Sarah. Bloom olha para Nunno. — Bloom: Onde ela está? Nunno não responde. — Bloom: Quer que eu te dê outro chute? — Nunno: Ela... tá no... — Bloom: ONDE?! Nunno desmaia. — Bloom: Seu merda. — Abee: Deixa ele aí. — Yatta: Vamos procurar a Amy. *POV: Mary* — Mary: O que você tanto quer aqui? — Sarah: Estou tentando abrir aquela droga de porta, mas eu não consigo... porque um dos seus amiguinhos pegou a chave! — Mary: Quem? — Sarah: Vem aqui! Uma pequena porta se abre, e atrás dela estava Justino, amarrado. — Mary: Justino! — Sarah: Eu disse pra ficar quieta! — Mary: Não machuque ele! — Sarah: Ele vai abrir aquela porta para mim... se não, eu te mato. — Mary: Sarah, por fav-- — Sarah: Que merda, por que os principais não conseguem CALAR A BOCA?! Anda, Justino, abre a porta! — Justino: Eu tô amarrado, sua idiota. — Sarah: Ah, verdade... Sarah abaixa a arma para desamarrar Justino. — Sarah: Melhor? — Justino: Sim. — Sarah: Agora Mar... Que merda, a putinha fugiu... Vai continuar sendo eu e você então... Abre a porta. *POV: Amanda* — Rose: Já olhamos tudo, Amanda... Ela não está aqui. "Amanda, Professora Rose, Clyde!!" — Amanda: Mary, o que foi?! — Mary: A Sarah!! — Clyde: Onde ela está? — Mary: No último andar, ela pegou o Justino de refém... Ela tem uma arma. "O QUE?!" — Rose: Abee... fique calma. Abee, que havia acabado de chegar no andar de salas, sai correndo em direção à escada. 350px|center — Clyde: Droga. Clyde corre atrás de Abee. — Rose: Fiquem aqui. Rose segue Clyde. — Amanda: Ela acha mesmo que nós, principais, vamos ficar aqui?! — Mary: O que mais podemos fazer? — Amanda: Duuh, seguir eles e impedir que isso aqui vire um Agente R season 2? — Mary: Chame os policiais... — Amanda: Ok. *POV: Justino* — Sarah: Por que essa demora toda?! — Justino: Não quer abrir... — Sarah: Como assim não quer abrir? "Sarah!" — Sarah: Quem é essa? — Abee: Deixa ele! — Sarah: Não, eu preciso dele pra abrir a porta! Sarah dispara com a arma e acerta Abee de raspão. "EI!!!!" — Sarah: Que..? Justino pega Sarah pelos braços e a derruba no chão. — Sarah: Ai. — Clyde: Pronto, pega ela. Rose segura Sarah e a prende. — Sarah: Que merda..! — Clyde: Solte a arma, Sarah. Sarah chuta a canela da Professora Rose. — Rose: Ai! Sarah se afasta de todos e aponta a arma para a professora Rose. 350px|center — Sarah: Todos parados, ou eu atiro nela...! — Rose: Você nem sabe o que esta fazendo... — Sarah: Cala a boca! *POV: Mary* — Mary: Eles estão vindo? — Amanda: Estão... — Mary: Vamos para o último andar. "Mary, te encontrei!" — Mary: Ugh, Tristan... Agora realmente não é uma boa hora! — Tristan: Por favor, Mary. Mary ignora Tristan e sobe para o último andar. — Tristan: Mary! Tristan segue Mary. *POV: Sarah* — Sarah: Paradinhos... Isso mesmo... "Mary, por favor..." — Sarah: O que está acontecendo?! Mary e Tristan aparecem no último andar. 350px|center — Sarah: Olha só quem voltou... e com o meu namorado! — Tristan: Eu não sou seu namorado, Sarah. — Sarah: Você diz isso agora, né? Eu tenho munição suficiente para matar cada um... Rose, que percebe que Sarah não esta mais prestando atenção nela, a derruba no chão. Com o susto, Sarah atira na direção de Mary. Antes da bala acertar ela, Tristan a empurra para longe, fazendo a bala o acertar. Clyde corre até Sarah e tira a arma de sua mão. — Mary: Tristan...??? Droga droga droga!!! — Clyde: Temos que levar ele para o hospital. — Justino: Eu carrego a Abee... — Sarah: Droga. — Rose: É o seu fim, Sarah. 350px|center|thumb|Alguns minutos depois... Os policiais chegam na escola e encontram Clyde Fitz, que explica tudo o que estava acontecendo na escola, e dizem que o Sr. Mei já estava sendo procurado à muito tempo. — Clyde: Há vários outros envolvidos. Os policiais prendem todos os que estavam envolvidos no desvio de dinheiro, e mandaram Nunno e Sarah para um reformatório. Tristan e Abee ficaram muito bem depois de uma semana. 350px|center|thumb|No quarto das meninas, uma semana depois... — Bloom: Finalmente tudo acabou, né... — Amanda: Sim. — Mary: Já estão prontas? O baile é daqui a pouco. — Abee: Eu estou. "Vocês já estão prontas?" — Abee: É o Justino... Abee abre a porta e Justino entrega flores para ela. — Justino: Pronta para ir? — Abee: Estou. — Uniya: Nem estou com inveja. — Bloom: Relaxa, você, Amy e Yatta não iam com aqueles garotos nerds? — Amy: Nem me lembre... — Bloom: Vamos, Amanda. — Amanda: Sim. — Uniya: Quando será que eles vão chegar? "Uniya?" — Uniya: Ugh... Já vou. Uniya abre a porta, e três garotos de aparelho estão parados. — Amy: O limite da sua mão é na minha cintura. Se encostar na minha bunda, eu te jogo longe. Amy, Uniya e Yatta saem do quarto. 350px|center "Mary, cheguei." Mary abre a porta e dá um largo sorriso ao ver Tristan. — Tristan: Vamos? — Mary: Sim. Quando Mary chega no ginásio, viu que todos os casais estavam dançando uma música lenta. Mary olhou para Amanda, que estava dando um abraço apertado em Bloom. 350px|center — Bloom: Não... tão... forte... — Amanda: Desculpa... Mary olha para Abee e sorri ao ver que ela e Justino finalmente estão se beijando. 350px|center E começa a rir ao ver Amy e Uniya recusando um beijo de seus pares. Por outro lado, Yatta parece ter gostado do seu acompanhante, pois eles estavam se divertindo muito... mesmo sendo uma música melosa. — Tristan: Mary, vamos dançar? — Mary: Vamos. Tristan segura a mão de Mary e a leva para o meio do ginásio, onde os dois começam a dançar. 350px|center Mary abraça Tristan e começa a pensar sobre a vida maravilhosa que ela tem. Foram tempos difíceis, mas tudo deu certo no final. Era como um conto de fadas. — Tristan: No que você está pensando? — Mary: O que vai acontecer daqui pra frente. — Tristan: Deixa isso para a Mary do futuro decidir. Tristan segura Mary e a beija. 350px|center — Mary: Agora eu sei exatamente o que vai acontecer... Epílogo 15 anos depois... — Mary: Bom, você deve estar se perguntando o que eu fiz da vida depois de sair da escola... eu segui carreira solo e virei uma febre entre os adolescentes de toda SimCity. 350px|center — Mary: A Professora Rose agora é Diretora Rose, e segundo a revista TALENTO, a escola melhorou muito. Ela se casou com o Clyde e tiveram dois filhos. 350px|center — Mary: Bloom também seguiu carreira solo, ela é a violonista mais famosa que conheço. 350px|center — Mary: Amanda percebeu que música não era para ela e largou a escola dois anos antes de se formar, mas ela entrou em uma aula de estilo, e é hoje uma das estilistas mais famosas do mundo. Ela se casou com Peter Yoshida, um cantor de rap, mas ainda mantém contato com Bloom, que está solteira. 350px|center — Mary: Justino e Abee se casaram e tiveram apenas uma menina, que decidiram chamar de Rose. Justino é jogador de basquete e Abee começou um negócio com Uniya, que nem eu sei o que elas fazem lá... 350px|center — Mary: Amy virou uma Lana Del Rey nº2. Ela faz muito sucesso entre os adolescentes em Estranhópolis. 350px|center — Mary: Yatta se casou com o nerd do baile e virou DJ. 350px|center — Mary: A Brittany saiu do sanatório, obviamente, não seguiu carreira musical. Hoje ela é policial muito respeitada. 350px|center — Mary: E eu me casei com o Tristan, que sempre foi o amor da minha vida. 350px|center — Mary: Às vezes eu pensava em seguir o conselho dos meus pais e tios e desistir... Mas às vezes, continuar tentando pode te levar onde você quiser. 350px|center FIM!